


Tiger Trap

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Dare Not Speak Its Name [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happily Ever After, John to the Rescue, M/M, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Things come to a head between the consulting detective and the consulting criminal.





	

"Well, here we are again, Sherlock," chuckled Moriarty as Mary, who'd been working with the villain the entire time, led the detective into the poolhouse at gunpoint. Her sharp fingernails dug unnecessarily into Sherlock's shoulder. Still pissed off about being jilted by John then. "It seems we must always meet again," Moriarty smirked.

"They do say opposites attract," Sherlock replied unenthusiastically.

"You're wrong, my pet," said Moriarty. "We're exactly the same. Both brilliant. Both too smart to die. This world is going to be ours - Tiger's too. Oh, sorry, that's my little nickname for our friend here." Moriarty nodded to the woman who called herself Mary Morstan. His cold black eyes turned back to Sherlock. "All you have to do is say yes."

"I believe I've made it quite plain that I will  _never_ join you," Sherlock hissed.

"Why? Because I'm 'evil'?" Moriarty mocked. "Or because I'm not your little jumper wearing sidekick. Oh, but he is easy on the eyes, isn't he? Strong, brave, handsome...can almost see why Tiger fell for him." Moriarty chuckled at his henchman, then looked back at the detective. "And you. Poor little lonely Sherlock, never had a friend, never even been properly kissed before John Watson. Of course you didn't. You think I would have allowed that?" Moriarty shot forward and pinched Sherlock's chin to force Sherlock's face and his together. "You're  _mine_ ," he hissed. "You belong to me."

"You're wrong."

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat.

Mary whirled around to face the intruder, but the barrel of a pistol, basic army grade, knocked her across the temple. Mary fell to the ground, unconscious.

John, while keeping his gun aimed at Moriarty, pocketed Mary's firearm. "Sherlock belongs to no one but himself," he continued, keeping his gun in his left hand and linking the other with Sherlock's. "He's not yours. He never has been. The game is over, Moriarty."

Sherlock had never loved him more.

Moriarty laughed. "Isn't that just sweet? Sherlock's little soldier to the rescue. But even a goldfish like you should know I have snipers everywhere, watching us at this very moment, waiting for my signal to kill you."

"Lucky for me Mycroft's agents have already dealt with them," said John, sneering, as the men, toting assault rifles, joined them. "Cuff him, boys," John ordered. Moriarty gasped, affronted, as he was manhandled by two of the agents. "And her," John added, nodding to the still knocked-out blonde woman on the ground.

Moriarty glared at the both of them. "This isn't the end."

"Oh yes,  _Jimmy_ ," John said, smiling. "It really is "

The agents took Moriarty and Mary away and filed out of the room. John exhaled in relief and tucked his gun in the back of his pants after turning the safety on.

"My brave soldier," purred Sherlock.

"Don't try to flirt your way out of this one with me, Sherlock Holmes," barked John, and Sherlock could hear the captain in his voice. "You very nearly died.  _Again_. Why didn't you tell me you were going to meet him?"

Sherlock tried to act nonchalant. "I knew you'd come along eventually. Knew what Mycroft was planning too."

"No, you didn't," John snorted.

"Oh, and why is that?" Sherlock asked.

John reached out and pulled him down to his level by his collar. "Because you're an idiot," he murmured, and deeply kissed him.

Sherlock's brain briefly shut down as he kissed John back, their arms thrown around each other. Their lips parted with a light smack. John sighed, exasperated but with love, and stroked Sherlock's cheekbone with his thumb. "Please, Sherlock, I'm begging you, never shut me out again. Even if you think it's for my own safety. I can't stand the thought of losing you, love. We're in everything together now. No exceptions. Okay?"

Sherlock slowly smiled. "As you wish," he promised.

John smiled back and kissed him once more. "Good. Now let's go home."

"You know, you were wrong before," said Sherlock. He smiled shyly. "I do belong to someone."

John's smile grew even bigger, and he pulled him close. They held hands and walked out into their new future together.

_The End._


End file.
